Drunken Love
by redandbluetastepurple
Summary: Scully gets drunk and Mulder goes to find her :D
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Love

by kenikigenikai

Scully giggled flirtatiously, draining the shot of vodka in front of her. There was a circle of men around her, practically drooling as she leant over to get something out of her bag, partly exposing her bra

"Another round" One man signalled to barman, blushing as Scully smiled mischievously at him, her eyes sparkling "Why, thank you" She slurred, stroking his arm, he turned beet red

"Anytime" He stuttered

"Cigarette?" Another man offered, holding the pack out to her

"Ooo yes" She pulled one seductively from the pack with her teeth "Thanks" she purred

The man smirked at her

"Light?" A third man asked, his speech slurred from the alcohol

Scully flashed another flirtatious grin and nodded, the man held out a match and she lit it, inhaling deeply and blowing a smoke ring into the fourth man's face

The barman who was having quite a hard time controlling himself too, handed her another shot "Thanks Babe" She whispered alluringly

Her phone lit up and vibrated on the tabletop "Ooo look at that!" She said happily picking it up "Mulder, hmmm do I like Mulder?"

The men glared at the phone that was distracting their entertainment from them

"Yes! Yes I do!" She answered "Hellooooooo"

"Scully?" Mulder asked cautiously

"Hiiiiiiii Foooooooox" She slurred

"Uh, Scully are you feeling okay..?"

"I feel fiiiiiiine!" She finished with a small, hysterical giggle

One of the men started talking to the other in the background - something about smashing the phone

"Shh" She chided them "I'm talking to Foxy"

Mulder laughed "Foxy?" he choked out "Who else is there?"

"Yeeeeeessssss yooou Foxy Mulderrrrrr! Hmm there's Mr. Barman and James and Matt and Adam and..." She squinted at the last man who still had his nametag on "...and Christo, Christo, Chris" She settled on finally

"Scully are you drunk?" Mulder didn't think he'd ever seen his partner under the influence

"Noooooo"

"How much have you had to drink?"

He heard her rattling glasses and murmur slowly "One, two, three, four, five, uh, six, one, two, three, uh, five, no four, five, six, seven" Then a man's voice "Eleven, darling" And her reply "Thanks James"

"Scully!" He called

"Patience isss a virrrtuuue Foxy" She reminded him

"How much have you had?"

"None yet!" She shrieked with alcohol fuelled laughter

Mulder shook his head "I meant to drink"

"Uh, eleven" She repeated slowly

"Shit Scully! When was the last time you ate?"

"Hmmm... lunch!" She shouted, then laughed so hard she had to hold on to Adam's arm to stop herself toppling off the stool

"Where are you?" Mulder asked anxiously

"At a bar silly!"

"Which bar"

"The one with James and Matt and Adam and Chris and Mr. Barman!"

"Which is that"

"Uh, the one with the jukebox! I love jukeboxes! Bye Foooxy I'm gonna go play with the jukebox!" With that Scully hung up the phone, chucked it in her bag the stumbled over to the jukebox, followed by the men, she started playing 'We built this City' and giggled flirtatiously again grasping Matt's hand and dragging him into the middle of floor to dance

* * *

Mulder grabbed his coat and ran to the car, Scully was very obviously drunk and surrounded by men who she didn't know and wanted nothing more than sex or a quick grope. Driving like a maniac Mulder started with all the bars close to Scully's apartment. 40 minutes later he still hadn't found her and was getting desperate, he rang her phone for the millionth time '_Hi it's Dana Scully I can't take your call right now but if you leave a message I'll try and get back to you!"_

"Damn it" He cursed stepping on the gas, looking from side to side he sped up and down the streets, he was just about to give up and wait at her apartment when he caught sight of her car, pulling in to the car park he jumped out the car and burst into the swirled round still giggling, Matt who was leering at her bent down to kiss her. He squashed his lips to hers. All she could feel was him forcing his wet, slippery tongue into her mouth

* * *

"No!" She said forcefully putting two hands on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him, sobering very slightly she relaxed before tensing up and catching him by surprise, elbowed him in the jaw and kneed him in the groin.

Mulder walked into the bar and caught sight of his partner's flame red hair. She was still in the clothes she had worn to work, a dark suit and grey trench coat, the only difference was her shirt had a few buttons undone and she'd taken off the trench coat. As he went over to her he caught sight of a man doubled over a few feet away from her and another walking towards her. The other man went to take her arm when her suit jacket fell open exposing her gun holster. The man stumbled backwards as though he had been stung. Mulder walked over and carefully rested his hand in the small of her back

"Foxy!" She shouted happily, facing him and throwing her arms around his neck. He had to catch her she had hugged him so enthusiastically

"Hey Scully" He said cautiously she was VERY different drunk

"Mmm" She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck

"Damn it Scully" He muttered practically carrying her to the barstools, he helped her to sit down "Scully are you alright?"

"Yaaaaaah" She slurred

"Really, what was the last thing you ate?"

"Uh, aaaaaaan apple"

"When?" Mulder asked

"Lunch. Foooxy I don't feel so good" She whined, even whining to Mulder's ears from her sounded sexy. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking that about his partner "That's kinda a side effect from alcohol Scully"

"I don't liiiiiiike it!"

"Tough sweetheart" He hadn't meant to let that slip

She stared at him for a moment, then smiled slightly "Please take me hooome!"

"Okay" He helped her up, she was still sort of wobbly

"Mmm" She stuck her head in his neck again as her half carried, half dragged her outside into the car "Yuuuck" She whined "Foooxy I feeeel ill"

"Shh honey" He patted her hand "Do you wanna come back to mine?"

"Yeah alright" She agreed sounding like a small child

Mulder drove along checking his partner whenever he could, she was obviously very drunk, he still didn't know why she'd gone out like this, it wasn't like her. He glanced at Scully who was sat in the passenger seat and fiddling with her phone, they would talk tomorrow but for now she needed a friend to sort her out when she was vulnerable like this.

Scully's mind flashed back to the earlier events of the day, she blinked back the tears and tried to think about something else.

Mulder helped her out of the car, one arm round her shoulders, the other rubbing her back "Almost there Scully" She kept on stumbling and walking slowly, after a couple of minutes Mulder got bored and scooped her up bridal stile

"Foooxy!" She shrieked with laughter, she looped her arms around his neck - holding on tight

"Shh, Scully some people are asleep!" He said shifting her so he was giving her a piggyback "Shh!"

"Oops" She tried to stifle her giggling with her hand and started to slip off

Mulder tried in vain to catch her and they both collapsed onto the floor

"Aaagghhrrr!" Scully screamed, before landing on top of Mulder and laughing again

"Oof!" He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him, Scully peered over him her crystal clear, blue eyes wide

"Are you okay?" She whispered, leaning so close their noses almost touched

"Yeah, I think so"

"Good" She grinned at him, still straddling him

"Scully, you can get up now"

"I know" She nodded, leaning down and nibbling his earlobe

"Scully" He said warningly, barely able to contain himself

"Yes Foooxy?"

"Scully, you need to get up now"

"No" She answered simply, stroking his side lightly, her hand getting lower and lower

"Yes Scully" His hand travelled to her hips, trying to lift her off him

"Stop it" She said firmly - as well as she could drunk - her hand brushed his thigh

"S-Scully" He choked out "S-Stop it"

"Do you reeally want me too?" She purred stroking his inner thigh

"Scully we're in the hallway!"

"Oh yeah" She said sadly, appearing to only notice that once he said it

While she was distracted he quickly lifted her on to the floor, he stood up and grabbed her hands. He pulled her up pretty fast which seemed to disorientate her "Whoa" She muttered - more to herself - and shook her head gently

"C'mon Scully let's get inside" He pulled her into his apartment and got her settled on the couch before putting on a pot of coffee, he turned to go back into the sitting room and found Scully stood behind him, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He couldn't resist he hugged her back. Mulder buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, this isn't how he should be, they were partners and friends, friends didn't hug like this, this is a lovers hug, but however wrong it was Mulder decided it felt to right to ignore.

"Mwudrilovyoo"

He pulled back "What?"

"I love you" She stared straight at him

"Y-you do?"

"Uh, yeah, I, uh" She blushed slightly "Yes, yes I do"

Mulder stuttered a few incoherent words and Scully turned to leave, she had the door open before he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him and to his surprise there were tears in her eyes

"Scully?" He asked anxiously

She tried to pull her arm away, but Mulder held on too tight. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Mulder leant in and kissed it away, before planting a gentle kiss on her lips

"I love you too Scully"

"Really?"

"Yeah" He kissed her again, a little more passionately, their tounges collided in a passionate duel, they fell on to the couch their lips still locked, they broke apart, for much needed oxygen

"Did you mean it?" Mulder asked

"What do you mean Foooxy?"

"I mean did you only say it because you were drunk?"

"Well, kinda, but I **do** love you, just had some dutch courage that's all"

"Good" He stood up

"Where are you going?" Scully asked looking hurt

"You may have forgotten, but it's wednesday night and your still drunk, I'm going to make up the bed for you and get you some coffee"

"Thanks" She smiled at him, sitting up on the couch

"Anytime Scully"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it I have an idea to add another chapter - why she went out and got drunk ect. - please review and let me know if you'd like me to and any other ideas you have

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Drunken Love - Chapter 2

by kenikigenikai

Mulder handed Scully the mug of coffee, she smiled at him and sipped delicately

"How do you feel?" He asked taking one of her hands – they were freezing - "You're hands are like ice!"

She smiled again "Yeah" she agreed, still drinking the coffee slowly (She had stopped slurring)

Mulder pulled the afgan down and wrapped it carefully around her shoulders "All better" he added with a flourish

She laughed and turned to face him "Thanks for looking after me"

"If I didn't, who would" He replied running his fingers over her knuckles

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before Scully finished her coffe and took it out into the kitchen, Mulder went into his bedroom and dug around in a draw for a while before pulling out a grey t shirt for Scully to sleep in.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she buried her head in his chest

"Here ya go" He handed her the shirt

She sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes, then took of her tights, before trying to fumble with her blouse buttons, after missing a few times she looked at Mulder

"Uh, would ya give me a hand?"

"What?"

"With my buttons, I'm still kinda tipsy"

Mulder smiled and walked over to her "Well this isn't the way I envisioned taking off your shirt"

She rolled her eyes and he helped to slide the blouse of her shoulders. Scully put her arms through the shirt and snuggled under the covers. Mulder stood up and started to leave the room

"Stay. Please" She asked

"Okay" Mulder replied and climbed in hesitantly next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, she turned so her face was in his chest

"Night" She whispered

"Go to sleep Scully, we'll talk in the morning"

The Next Day

Scully's head was pounding, she rolled over and instantly regretted it "Eugh" She muttered

"Rise and shine Sunshine!"

"Fuck off"

"Whoa Scully, have a monster hangover do we?"

"Uh" She murmured

"So what do we want then? Water, coffee, breakfast?"

"Sleep. Go away"

"Ya know coffee will make you feel better"

"Go away!"

"Mmm coffee"

"I said FUCK OFF!"

"Whoa" Mulder wafted a mug of coffee under her nose "Ya know ya want it!"

She turned over and buried her face in the pillow

"Scully I want you to remember your making me do this!" He walked over to the CD player, hit play and turned it up to full volume, 'Moby – the Sky is Broken' blared out the speakers

"Turn it OFF! I'll drink the damned coffee"

"I'm glad" He smirked handing her the mug

"I hate you"

"I thought you loved me"

"WHAT!" Scully spluttered

"You don't remember?"

"No, what the hell happened? Why am I here? IN YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Uh, calm down, I rang you, you were in a bar with a load of men and you were really drunk and I got worried so I came looking for you, you were _amusing_ to say the least, and you weren't feeling well so I brought you back here and we uh, _talked_ and you said you loved me"

Scully had her head in her hands and was muttering something like 'stupid, stupid, stupid'

"And I uh, said I loved you too and we uh, kissed"

She looked at him "You love me?"

"Uh, yeah" He sat next to her

"Sorry for freaking out" She started playing with his fingers

"Thats okay, I didn't really think about how it looked" He intwined their fingers

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT THE TIME!" She shouted

"Yeah, it's fine I rang Skinner and he gave us the day off, apparently they're repainting our office"

"Phew" She sighed leaning her head on Mulder's shoulder

He leant in slowly, giving her the chance to back away and locked their lips, they stayed that way for a few moments, before they broke apart still smiling

"Mmm coffee" Mulder murmed "Alka Seltzer?"

"Please" She replied swinging her legs off the bed and standing up next to him, taking his hand they strolled into the kitchen.

The clock struck 2 o'clock as Mulder brought their lunch out from the kitchen, he sat down next to her and faced her. Taking her hands in his own he asked "Why Scully? Why go out and get drunk? It's not like you and I don't understand it"

She sighed "Do we have to go into this now?"

"Yes we do"

She glared at him "Fine, after work yesterday I was shopping and I uh, bumped into an old _aquaintence"_

"And..?" Mulder asked expectantly

"They told me some things that I didn't want to think about so I went out and tried to get wasted so I forgot them"

"Who was this 'aquantence'?"

She sighed "Daniel Waterstone. Dr Daniel Waterstone"

Mulder looked at her "And who is he?"

"He was a professer of mine at Med school" She paused "We, uh, dated, for a while"

"How long?"

"Just over a year"

"Why did you break up?"

"Because, because, because I found out he was married, he was married with a daughter only a few months older than me"

"Shit, I'm sorry Scully" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"No, you haven't heard the worst of it yet. He had promised me that he loved me and wanted to marry me, I wanted to wait a while, and, and, and I tried to carry on with for a couple of weeks after I found out he was married! I still feel awful about it"

Mulder pulled her into a warm hug and she said into his chest "He lives in DC now, he told me after I left that his marridge broke apart – his wife found some of my, uh, underwear, in his car – and he moved to Washington to find me and try to get back together, he's been here 6 years! I left for his daughters sake, for his family"

Mulder could feel tears soaking through his shirt "Shh" he rubbed comforting circles into the small of her back

5 minutes later Scully lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes "Thank you"

"Anytime" He replied

They sat in each others arms for almost an hour more before Scully stood up "I better be getting home"

"Yeah" Mulder agreed sadly

They locked eyes again before Scully spoke again "Do you want to come back to mine and get a pizza or something?"

"That would be great!" Mulder answered happily, jumping to his feet

As they walked to the car she sneakily snuck her hand into his, he squeezed it reasurringly they drove to Scully's apartment in a comfortable silence.

Once inside Mulder ordered a pizza and they sat in the same positions as before but on Scully's couch, she leant in and kissed him armorously, their tounges colliding in a fiery passion, he slid his hands under her shirt, and she nimbly undid his shirt and slid it off his shoulders and threw it on to the floor. Mulder smoothly unzipped her skirt, and she kicked it off her legs while working on his fly, Mulder kissed her hungrily, ripping her shirt away, buttons pinging off in every direction. Scully stood up, dressed only in her bra and pants, and pulled his hand, leading him in to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Scully stood up and collected her torn underwear that were caught on the lamp shade, she put on Mulder's boxers and his undershirt and went into the kitchen, she put the coffee maker on and felt Mulder's arms around her waist

"I love you" He murmed close to her ear

"I love you too" She replied turning around and claiming his mouth with her own.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well this is pretty much the end, please review if you wnat another chapter, I could do one about Mulder meeting Daniel Waterstone if you want :D


	3. Chapter 3  The End

Drunken Love Chapter 3

by kenikigenikai

**4 months later**

Mulder pushed the trolley up and down the aisles, searching for all the items on his list, he was moving in with Scully today (Her apartment was nicer) and had offered to do the shopping for her, he carried on looking for the washing powder in vain. After naother 20 minutes he gave in and rang Scully, bashing into another shopper as he dug his phone out of his pocket, he rang the familiar number, ignoring the man he'd bumbed into, who was talking loudly and angrily at him

"Scully" Se answered after 3 rings

"Hey, Scully, where the hell is this 'washing powder' stuff?"

"Scully? Dana Scully?" The man stopped ranting and stared at Mulder

Mulder stared back _'How the hell does he know Scully?'_

"Mulder?" She asked

"Yeah Babe, one sec"

"Babe?"

"Yeah Scully, that's you"

She smiled secretly to herself

At 'Babe' the man seemed to go slightly purple "Who the hell are you?" He asked Mulder

"Me, I'm Fox Mulder, who the hell are _you_?"

"I am Dr. Daniel Waterstone"  
"Oh, crap, you"

"What? You know who I am?"

"Sadly yes"

"Mulder, do you even know what washing powder is?" Scully quizzed

"Yes Scully I do, sort of, what does it look like again?" Mulder asked sheepisly, only just reminded that she was there

She laughed "A big blue box"

"Sweet, thanks Babe, Bye!"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you too" he hung up and turned to face Dr. Waterstone "So what do you want?" he asked rudely

"I want to know what your'e doing to Dana?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's obviously in a bit of trouble to be going out with you" He sneered

"Why's that, because I respect her and her wishes and beliefs, because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her, because I would kill anyone or everyone to keep her safe, because I love her more than anything else in the world, because I understand her, I know what she's feeling _all_ the time, I understand that she can't believe things without proof, and I respect that? Maybe it's because instead of wanting her to be some kind of trophy girlfriend like you did, I held her hair back when the chemo made her ill and held er when she cried and have killed people, actually killed people to rescue her"

"Uh, no, I, uh" He stutered "Chemo?" He asked incredulously

"Yeah" Mulder replied

"Dana needed chemo?" He questioned

"Crap, I didn't mean to say that"

"She had cancer?"

"Uh, yeah, shit, Scully's gonna kill me"

"Dana Scully had cancer?"

"Yes, damnit!"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, I'm not gonna be though, she's gonna kill me for telling you"

"Well now she knows I'm here you won't be going out with her for much longer, she is meant to be with me. Sorry about that"

"What makes you think she'd leave me for you? She's my partner, best friend and lover, whatever happens I'll always have her and I love her so if she wants to be with you, if that makes her happy, then I'm happy"

looked at him scepticly "Yeah, whatever"

"Now if you'll exuse me Scully is expecting me home"

"Home? You live with her?" He asked, eyes wide

"Yes I do, and as they say home is where the heart is" With that Mulder turned around dumped a box of washing powder into his trolley, payed and went home.

Scully was laying on the sofa when Mulder got in, staring at the ceiling

"Hey babe" He greeted her

"Oh, hey honey" She embraced him and gave him a quick kiss

"So, what do you want me to bring from my apartment?"

"What do _you_ want to bring?"

"Uh, my fish, I spose, some clothes, some books, oh oh, I know, my TV, it's bigger than yours and some of my DVDs"

"Not any of those DVDs that aren't yours?"

"No, none of those"

"Good" She smiled

"I'd better be going, see you in about an hour. I'll bring a takeaway!"

"Kay, see you. I love you!"

"You know I love you too!"

After he left Scully sat down on the couch _'I better go check, it should be ready by now'_ she thought to herself

When Mulder returned Scully was layed on the couch, staring into space

"Scully? Are you alright?" He asked ainxously

"Uh, yeah, there's uh, something I need to tell you"

"Yeah" Mulder coaxed

Just as Scully satrted to speak the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Mulder said opening the door "What the hell do you want?" He asked standing aside so Scully could see Daniel Waterstone stood in their doorway

"Great, you!" She muttered "Mulder I really need to talk to you"

"Dana you know you love me! You want to come back to me! Come back to where you belong!" Dr. Waterstone shouted ignoring the agents conversation

"Go away, I don't love you, I haven't for years, I love Mulder!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I do, I love him and I'm carrying his child, that's how much I love him!"

"What?" Mulder spluttered "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah" She replied nervously

"Oh my god" He whispered pulling her into his arms "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yeah you are" She murmured hugging him back

"Your actully pregnant, by him" Daniel said slowly

"Yes I am!"

"Holy crap" He spun on his heel and left "You whore"

Mulder released Scully and tore after him "Don't you EVER talk to Scully like that!" He shouted before punching him squarely in the jaw

"Mulder stop it!" She called running after them both "Leave that pathetic piece of crap there and lets go home"

"Kay" He took her hand "I'm so exited"

"Me too"

They walked back into her apartment and Mulder reached down and layed a gentle kiss on her lips, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, Mulder moved one hand to her hip and the other to the back of her neck, they once again collapsed on the couch and Mulder couldn't hep but think _'This is what I want for the rest of my life'_

The End


End file.
